Broken Sky
by Lexia4
Summary: How Sky reacts on the anniversary of Serena, Lil and David's deaths. Skylan.


This is my story I wrote a while ago about how Sky reacts to the anniversary of the death of Serena, Lil and David.

Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me or w/e

Sky woke up and sighed. She'd been dreading this day for weeks. It was exactly one year since the fateful plane crash that stole the lives of her beloved Aunt, Uncle and cousin. Sky closed her eyes and forced her mind back to that day. They'd all been so happy. Aunt Lil and Uncle David finally happy since Paul's meddling. If she thought about it, it was because of Paul they were dead. It was his plane and it happened because of the bomb that Paul's – no NO concentrate she scolded herself. Serena. Her cousin, her sister, her best friend. She smiled as she remembered how they disliked each other when Serena first arrived on the street. Serena had been a spoilt Daddy's girl and had made lots of mistakes especially in love. She smiled again but now at least Serena and Connor are happy. No they were happy. They were all gone and she missed them so much.

Silent tears trickled down her cheeks but she automatically brushed them away when Harold burst into her room. He remembered Sky thought miserably watching his solemn face.

'Good morning Sky', Harold's voice choked out the few words.

'Oh Granddad', salty tears slid freely down her cheeks.

'Ssh Sky it's ok', Harold said hugging her awkwardly as his own tears joined Sky's.

Harold's head snapped up and he abruptly left the room leaving a broken Sky behind. She  
needed to get out of the house. She quickly changed clothes and just ran out of the house out of the street away from everything.

Eventually she collapsed by Lassiters Lake. She was sobbing uncontrollably rocking backwards and forwards hugging her knees.

'Sky?'

She spun around. Dylan stood a few feet behind her just watching.

Sky glared at him – she hated anyone seeing her vulnerable especially him. Dylan had broken up with her because Paul wanted him to go out with Elle instead. After all what Paul wants Paul gets. This would have worked if Elle hadn't actually been re-going out with Ned at the time. Besides Elle was her friend. In fact Elle reminded Sky of Serena. They both had the ability to wrap their "Daddy's' around their finger.

Sky felt pain envelope her body and she slowly stood up and started to run.

'Sky! Wait listen to me please!' Dylan shouted before giving up and running after her.

Sky wasn't the fastest of runners so he caught her easily and grabbed her wrist.

Sky looked down at his hand her heart soaring but then she remembered how Dylan had hurt her and twisted out of his grip.

'Go back to your beloved Paul, Dylan and LEAVE ME ALONE' she hissed.

'Sky please gimme a chance to explain' he protested.

'You had your chance Dylan and guess what you messed it up. Her words were pure venom but it hurt her to say them.

He grabbed her wrist again.

'Dylan let me go!' she shouted trying to pull out of his strong grasp.

'No, not until you listen to what I have to say'

Sky turned her head away from him and broke into another fit of sobs - her body shaking.

'Ssh Sky it's ok I've got you' Dylan whispered hugging her tightly.   
'Sky look I'm so sorry, I should never have let you go just coz Paul wanted me to. I know I messed up badly. But will you give me another chance to prove how much I love you?'

'Oh Dyl I dunno' Sky replied but inside her heart was leaping with joy.   
'Everyone I love ends up leaving me – Mum, Dad, Aunt Lil, Uncle Dave and Serena'- her voice broke off.

'Well you still have Harold'

"No, no Granddad is fading fast. He hardly eats anymore and doesn't seem to have an aim in life anymore especially since he was evicted from the General store' she said accusingly.

Dylan looked slightly guilty at that.

'Do you even know what day it is today?' she continued.

Dylan turned his head away not answering.

'It's been a year a whole year.' she sighed.  
'I love you Dylan' she said softly.

He turned and looked into her eyes.

'I'm not going anywhere Sky I'll never leave you'

'You're all I've got left Dyl. When I thought you died I wanted to die too.'

Dylan grinned and whispered in her ear: 'Is that a yes then?'

'Yes' Sky whispered back and kissed him


End file.
